


Dragons and Cultivators

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Gen, drowning tw, good wholesome crossover fun, he a stern but good child, my oc Obi, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: So! I've started this crossover series per requests on Tumblr and I've just decided to making it a whole AU. Zeno and Wei WuXian are childhood friends and shinanagins ensue.





	1. A Dangerous Blessing

“Okay, but why do we have to come all this way to bless something,” Zeno complained to his mentor, “Surely they have their own priests that can do that.”

Priest Obi was a stubborn man that obviously did not know how to deal with children. He had a bald head and cold brown eyes. He stood over six feet tall and looked more like a solider than a priest. He held a staff in one hand and the ten year old alter boy in the other, dragging him across Lotus Pier.

Priest Obi had forced Zeno to tie up his light brown hair and wear his ridiculous looking clergy outfit.

“Because,” Obi’s deep voice always seemed to rattle the ground, “This is a show of good will. Our village is small and needs as much protection as it can get.”

Zeno huffed and decided to take in the scenery. It was full of people. Markets and buildings all by the water. Animals wandered around trying to get lucky and snatch food from vendors. They were headed to the tallest building in the center of the city. Zeno craned his neck up, not really being able to see the top.

When they came inside Obi gave one of the servants a letter and led the two inside.

When they came into what looked like a throne room, Zeno took a step back. He had never seen a more scary or more beautiful woman. She was growling at two boys who looked to be around his age.

One, who looked like her son, was practically cowering behind another. The other boy had his hands up trying to seem to talk his way out of whatever mess they had gotten into.

“Wei WuXian, I don’t care what the reason was, don’t defend him-“ she looked up and saw the visitors. Turning the women crossed her arms and said coldly, “We will finish this later.”

The man stood up, waving the children over to the side. The son grabbed Wei WuXian and jerked him to the side, seemly trying to to get both parents angry at them.

“Welcome! Ambassadors from the Fieal village,” the leader said.

Priest Obi bowed and then grabbed Zeno’s head pushing it down in an effort to get him to bow. The result caused the kid to loose his balance and fall.

Zeno felt everyone wince, he rubbed his knees and scrambled up to bow. As his embarrassment bubbled up, he wished he could hide his face with his hair that was pulled back.

“I’m Priest Obi and this is my apprentice, Zeno,” Obi glanced at Zeno and muttered an apology.

“I am Jiang Fengmian and this is my wife Yu Ziyuan,” Jiang Fengmian sighed and gestured to the children, “This is my son, Jiang Cheng and his servant, Wei WuXian.”

The duo nodded and Obi bowed towards the children. The adults talked about the item in question and that it was a statue about ten miles south. Since the priests had just gotten here they were offered a room to stay the night and they would all go to the place in question tomorrow. Obi and Zeno were lead to a medium sized room with two beds and a window overlooking the Lotus Pier.

There was a timid knock on the door. Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian were at the door.

Jiang Cheng stood stiff as a board, “Um, my father suggested we show your apprentice around our home, if thats okay with you?”

Zeno looked up at Obi, who waved him on. Zeno scrambled out of the room and quickly closed the door. He turned and smiled sheepishly, “I’m Zeno.”

Wei WuXian pushed himself past Jiang Cheng and grabbed Zeno’s hand, shaking it excitedly, “I’m Wei WuXian! Are you really from another country? Whats it like there? Are there any cultivators?”

Jiang Cheng huffed, “Give him a minute! Geez you’re always pushy.”

Zeno laughed, “You guys don’t seem like master and servant.”

Jiang Cheng sighed, “I guess adopted brother is more accurate. This father served mine and so my father took Wei WuXian in.”

Zeno smiled, “That was nice! I have a younger sister back home. She’s a handful.”

Jiang Cheng shot Wei WuXian an exasperated look, “I know the feeling.”

Zeno crossed his arms, “My country isn’t as pretty as this place is. It’s more of a bunch of villages doing their own thing... there’s a lot of war.”

Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian exchanged a look then grabbed Zeno by both of his arms. Wei WuXian laughed, “Come on! Let’s show you Lotus Pier!”

The three ran out of what felt like a castle to Zeno. The boys ran through the streets, showing off the best of what Lotus Pier had to offer. Colors, noises, and smells danced through Zeno’s senses. By the time they had made it to the end of the town, Zeno felt full from all the food and tired from all the running around.

Zeno and the others sat around the water’s edge laughing.

“And then he shrieks, falls into the water, looses the gift for our sister, and you know what he says,” Jiang Cheng says through his giggle fit, “The greatest gift is us as brothers. My mother was so mad.”

Wei WuXian shook his head, “I was sure she was going to murder me.”

Zeno giggled, glancing at the water and taking a step closer to the center of the wooden bridge, “You should see Priest Obi when I forget to change the oil in the lamps. I’ve gotten so many lectures over that.”

Wei WuXian grinned, “You’re blunders seem kind of tame compared to ours.”

Jiang Cheng sighed, “Because he doesn’t have you to deal with.”

Zeno saw someone run past him, grabbing the purse of a nearby man, shoving Zeno into the water. Terror eclipsed Zeno.

He could not swim.

The water swallowed up all sound, he thrashed and tried to get to the surface. Zeno sucked in water and a single thought went through his head.

_I don’t want to die._

He registered two splashes and Zeno forced himself to freeze. Two sets of hands wrapped around each of his arms. Zeno could feel himself blacking out. They burst out of the water and Zeno’s greedy breath was cut off by the water trying to expel itself from his lungs. The edges of his vision rushed in to swallow his entire sight and he felt himself going limp. He heard Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng yelling, then darkness.

Colors and noises slowly came into focus. Obi and Jiang Fengmian stood over him, checking his temperature.Zeno was wrapped up in blankets, a thud caused him to look over and see Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng’s worried eyes on him. Zeno tried to sit up. Obi pushed Zeno down, “No. Rest. You almost died.”

Jiang Fengmian nodded, “We can postpone the blessing ceremony if the need arises.”

Obi shook his head, “No. I can do it by myself, if you would be so gracious to let him rest. I will pay for your hospitality.”

Jiang Fengmian shook his head, “Nonsense. The boy can stay. My sons have a knack for getting into a variety of different types of trouble.”

“They saved me,” Zeno’s voice sounded like gravel, “Not their fault, a man…”

Obi placed his hand on Zeno’s forehead, “Hush, they told us. Its fine. Rest. I’ll be in the next room over.”

The adults left the room and both boys darted over. Jiang Cheng bowed his head, “Zeno. Im so sorry this happened to you on our watch.”

Wei WuXian gave him a small smile, “Don’t worry! To make up for it, we are going to get you a huge treat from the best baker in the Lotus Pier.”

Zeno chuckled, “You don’t-“

Jiang Cheng shook his head, “We are going to!”

Wei WuXian laughed, “You better get better soon! So we can get you into some real trouble.”

“Can’t wait,” Zeno grinned, knowing that his time at Lotus Pier was going to be exciting.


	2. Temple of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei WuXian and Jiang Chen come to help Zeno in his hometown

Zeno sighed as he poured over the manuscripts. His eyes burned from the ink and the words practically swirled on the pages.

“Zeno,” Obi’s voice thundered through the temple.

Zeno jumped up and walked into the main room. When he saw the people in the room he lit up.

“Wei WuXian! Jiang Chen,” Zeno yelled, running to hug them, “How are you? How have you been?”

Obi cleared his throat and Zeno jumped back and bowed, “Sorry, welcome to our temple.”

Wei WuXian shook his head, “No need! We are happy to see you.”

Jiang Chen smiled. Obi stepped forward and shook the older man’s hand, “Thank you for coming.”

Zeno frowned, “Is this about the disappearances?”

Wei WuXian nodded, “Yup! And we insisted we come and help you guys out.”

Priest Obi bowed, “And we are grateful. Zeno, you will be showing them around the area.”

“Yes, Si-,” a pang send Zeno to the ground. He grabbed his head as the voices of the gods filled his consciousness. He felt Obi grab him as he tumbled down. They were screaming. Zeno looked up at Wei WuXian, feeling sick.

“Wh-what’s wrong with him,” Jiang Chen said, waving his hands.

Obi grabbed a towel and got it wet, “He’s blessed with the gift of the voice of the gods. This happens sometimes.”

Zeno pushed Obi’s hand away, “I-I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

Obi huffed, “What did they say?”

Zeno shook his head, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Zeno stood up and walked off. He was in the next room and shaking his head. The gods had told him that tragedy awaited Wei WuXian and it made Zeno sick. He was shaking. Obi walked in and crouched down, “Zeno... what’s wrong?”

Zeno shook his head, “It’s Wei WuXian. They said... that he...”

Obi grabbed his shoulder, “It’s fine. You don’t have to. Go get something to drink and get some rest. I’ll tell them that you’ll help them in the morning if you are up to it?”

“Ye-yeah,” Zeno said, running off to his room. He grabbed the lukewarm glass of water and sipped it. He sighed laid down and hugged his pillow, trying to stop the shaking. Zeno wrestled with the decision to tell them until sleep overtook him.

The bell was the bane of Zeno’s existence. The large toll of the bell that rocked through the temple right before sunrise never failed to make Zeno jerk straight up. He was shaking from the dreams that encased his consciousness all night. People raising from the dead and a man who wouldn’t die in the midst of all the chaos. Zeno got up and dressed himself in his traveling clothes so he could move around easily today. He ran out of the room as the bell rang three times, signaling breakfast. The temple was made of oak and the stone floor always felt cool on his bare feet. He smiled instantly when familiar laughter filling the hallway from Zeno’s favorite room. Zeno walked inside the dining hall to find Wei WuXian playing tag with his younger sister, Hana. 

She wasn’t more than six years old. Her light brown hair bounced as she ran under the tables. The game was instantly forgotten as she as she saw her brother.

“Zeno,” she cheered and ran to hug his leg.

Zeno laughed, “Hello, Hana. I see you’ve met our friends.”

Hana giggled, her blue eyes shining with joy, “Yes! They’re so fun! The boring guys in white can play pretty music.”

Wei WuXian busted out laughing at that statement. Zeno waved at him, “Good Morning, sorry about yesterday. I felt sick after the whole gods taking over every accept of my thinking.”

Hana pouted, “I want to beat up the gods, they hurt you a lot.”

Zeno shook his head, “Aw Hana, it was the gods that warned us about that flood a couple years back, remember?”

“They’re still dumb,” she said.

Zeno shook his head and picked her up, putting her on his shoulders, “Jiang Chen, I know a thing or two about siblings who like to stay in trouble.”

Jiang Chen shook his head, “Then you share my pain.”

Zeno laughed, “I don’t think I could handle brothers honestly.”

“That’s because sisters are the best,” Hana said, puffing out her chest.

Wei WuXian laughed, “I think our sister would agree.”

Zeno laughed, “Come on! Let’s get some food!”

Hana cheered from his shoulders and Zeno ran up to grab some oatmeal for him and Hana. Wei WuXian sat on the other side of the two.

“So,” Jiang Chen said, his eyes widening as he took a bite of the meal, “Oh man this is good. Uh, so, whats all this about people disappearing?”

Hana scowled, “These weird things have been coming out of the forest! They took one of my friends, Ha Rin! Can you get her back? Please?”

Wei WuXian and Jiang Chen looked at each other and had a sad look. Wei WuXian put his spoon down, “Hana, listen sweetie, We will find out whats doing this, but I don’t know if we can find your friend.”

Hana deflated, “Why? You guys said you were strong.”

Zeno ran his hands through the girl’s mess of hair, “Hana, we will keep an eye out for her. Now, school is about to start, go get ready.”

Hana jumped down and ran to her room.

“You guys have a school here,” Jiang Chen said surprised.

Zeno nodded, “Yes, its apart of the temple, funded through offerings and donations by local lords.”

Jiang Chen smiled, “Thats great. I’m glad they offer that to the kids in this area.”

Zeno smiled, “Yeah. I’m glad, she had this opportunity I spent way too much time teaching myself how to read for the job and I want her to have the best opportunities,” Zeno’s face got dark, “People have been disappearing in the woods to the north.Tell me… is it likely that Ha Rin…”

Wei WuXian shook his head, “It doesn’t look good for her.”

Zeno nodded, trying to accept it, “Alright,” he picked up his bowl, “Ill lead you there.”

Zeno walked to the kitchen and washed his, Hana’s, Jiang Chen’s, and Wei WuXian’s bowls. Zeno was about to leave when his sister broke off from a group of children to hug him good bye. She looked up and Jiang Chen and Wei WuXian, “Keep him safe please.”

The other boys nodded and Zeno gently pushed Hana back to the group of children, “Have fun at your lessons, okay? I’ll be back.”

Hana nodded and ran off to join the other group. Zeno sighed and motioned for them to continue. Zeno hated this road. It was littered with thieves and brutes. When the forest came into view, he saw many of the cultivators tense up. Jiang Chen nodded, “Yeah, there’s defiantly something up.”

Zeno rubbed his arms, feeling the unease in the air. Even the constant drone of the gods had gone silent, which made Zeno feel a bit sick. Zeno retreated to the middle of the group, feeling a bit scared. The cultivators had all drawn their weapons and were on edge the deeper they went to the woods. Zeno felt his air stand on edge as an unearthly sound resonated throughout the area. All sounds of life stopped. Zeno could only hear his and the other’s breathing. He forced himself to recite a prayer chant for a festival to keep calm. What ever it was didn’t like that because another unholy noise tore through the forest. Wei WuXian was the first to strike. In a flash, Wei WuXian tore through something that flew through the air. Zeno shook his head as the grotesque…thing writhed on the group, then rose up. Zeno suppressed a scream as panic rose. Jiang Chen grabbed Zeno’s wrist, “Stay Still.”

A chord was struck and the thing seemed to react violently to the music which glowed powerfully. The men struck as the thing having no grace or class tried to tear through them. Zeno had a hard time following the action but it was Jiang Chen that dealt the final blow. The cultivators went to work to suppress the evil feeling that the horrible presence seemed to radiate. Zeno dropped to his knees as relieve flooded his senses. Wei WuXian ran to his side, “Are you okay?”

Zeno nodded, “Y-Yeah. This just isn’t a normal thing that happens to me.”

“Priest Zeno,” a man in their group called, “You’ll want to see this.”

Zeno read the solemn look on his face and guessed what it was. When Zeno saw the mass of travelers and residents, his heart dropped to his knees. Tears came to his eyes as he saw the small body of his sister’s friend. Zeno walked to the discarded bodies and began to pray over them. The cultivators seemed to look over the bodies, seemly checking for resentful energy or whatever they called it. Zeno slumped his shoulders as Wei WuXian and Jiang Chen walked up to him. He sighed, “Thank you. I just wish I could have done more.”

Jiang Chen laid a hand on Zeno’s shoulder, “You did enough. Come on, lets head back to the temple.”


	3. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pettiness leads to a reunion

Zeno huffed as he downed another drink. He didn’t seem to be able to get drunk, he’s tried, but that did not stop him from going to the tavern and putting it on Shuten’s tab. Zeno’s eyes wandered to a familiar voice. Wei WuXian had waltz in and recognized him. 

“Zeno! Is that you,” He dropped into the seat next to him and twirled a piece of Zeno’s hair, “What happened to your hair? I like the new look!” 

Zeno smiled and took a sip of his drink, “What’s new with you?”

Wei WuXian shrugged, “I’m here with a couple of other guys investigating a mysterious thing that happened in this area. What about you, alter boy? Its been awhile since we investigated that ghoul near your border village. Find a good woman to help you live a little?” 

Zeno blushed, “No. No. I’m actually a… well have you heard of the dragon warriors?” 

He shook his head and waved down the bartender, “I’ll have some emperor’s smile, please.” 

Zeno tilted his head, trying to figure out how to explain it, “I’m a personal bodyguard to the new king.” 

Wei WuXian cheered, “That’s great! I bet you meet a lot of women! Do you have anyone special?” 

“N-No! I’m too busy anyway. The king just had a kid and-,” Zeno stammered before he was interrupted. 

“He doesn’t even know how to greet a women,” Abi had materialized next to Zeno, making him scream. 

Wei WuXian waved at the newcomer, “Hello! Who are you?” 

Abi sighed, bored, “I’m his… coworker you could say,” Abi turned to the bartender, “Give me the usual and put it on the green idiot’s tab.” 

Wei WuXian put an arm around Zeno, “Don’t know how to greet a woman, huh? I could give you some tips!” 

Zeno was turning very very red, “It’s really fine. I’m not really looking for anyone right now…” 

“Nonsense,” Wei WuXian said, “Everyone is looking for someone.” 

“What about you,” Abi said, looking at him with a half closed eye. 

“I’m looking at everyone and you have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen,” Wei WuXian teased. 

“And I’m leaving,” Abi said, getting up and moving to a secluded spot. 

Zeno shook his head, “Its not a good idea to test Abi. His looks can kill.” 

Wei WuXian shrugged and downed the jar he had, “So Zeno,” Wei WuXian put his arm around Zeno, “To woo a woman is a work of art.” 

Zeno felt a fuse go out in his brain. 

The cultivator continued, “You have to make her feel like she’s the most important person in the world. They are beautiful and magnificent beings, that need to be treasured.” 

“Please, Wei WuXian,” Zeno begged, feeling like he wanted to die. 

Wei WuXian smirked and was in the middle of opening his mouth when both him and Zeno were jerked up my their collars. 

“Ouryuu,” Guen said, sharply, “You skipped out on your training.” 

A man clade in white had grabbed a hold of Wei WuXian. 

“Don’t wander off,” he growled. 

“Oh no, I’ve been caught,” Wei WuXian sang out. He noticed the giant hand that lifted Zeno off the ground. Both Wei WuXian and Lan Zhan’s eyes widened at the sight of Guen. 

“Come on, Ouryuu,” Guen said, annoyed, “You didn’t show up to your training.” 

Zeno let out a whine, “Guen! I’m no good! I’m never going to be a good fighter or be able to kill anyone.” 

Wei WuXian smiled as he was dragged out, “Alright! Good to see you again, Zeno!” 

Zeno huffed as Guen dragged him to the training grounds with a good lecture to make Zeno rethink skipping out again. 


End file.
